


Just so Erin Gilbert

by GhostGirl1994



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl1994/pseuds/GhostGirl1994
Summary: Erin finally succeeds and gets Kevin to go on a date with her... after 3 years of flirting. Meanwhile, Holtz disappears because she was trying to ask Erin to go on a date, at the same time.





	Just so Erin Gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a weird story. I was having a bit of a bad day. It was summed up by me sitting on a bench, in the rain, at a train station. A young boy turned to me and said, "I feel really sorry for you." Then this story came to me.

The whole Ghostbusters team (including Kevin for some reason) were walking back to the Ecto-44. (Holtz, decided that was the number that came after 1). It was a slightly overcast day and Erin began to shiver, this caused Holtz to take off her jacket to hand to-

“It’s okay boss, you can have my shirt,” Kevin offered.

“What? No, Kevin… that’s not – “ but Erin was cut short, if this was an animation her eyes would be bulging from their sockets, because Kevin had taken off his shirt to reveal this muscular chest. “Thank-you, Kevin,” she stammered, as she lightly placed the shirt around her shoulders.

“Kevin, Kevin, Kevin… watch and learn,” Holtz butted in, handing Erin over her jacket. 

“No, Holtz, this shirt is all the protection I need, it’s perfect,” Erin replied with a pointed look.

“Erin, that’s a t-shirt, you can’t even put it around your shoulders properly,” Abby added. 

“Yeah, Baby Girl, you look like you got a hunchback,” Patty agreed.

“Well, it actually works really well as a scarf,” Erin huffed back. 

The gang continued to walk in silence for a little while, until they realised that the walk was far too long because they’d actually walked past the Ecto already. They had to walk back again, with slightly embarrassed glances around. Then, they reached the car.

“Hey, Erin?”

“Yeah, Holtz?”

“Do you wanna go get food later?”

“Oh, I’m not hungry. Ask, Abby… she’s always up for soup.”

“I kind of meant-“

“Oh, hey Other Boss, I can get you some food if you’re hungry,” Kevin said clicking his fingers. Instantly, a meat sub flew into his hands.

“Oh, Kev, my bro, no thanks. Also, I’m vegetarian,” Holtz responded.

“No problem, Boss,” Kevin clicked his fingers again and a salad appeared. “Actually, this is making me hungry – “

“Well… I’m hungry too… hungry for you,” Erin chipped in.  
“I thought you said you weren’t hungry?” Oh no, Erin had confused poor Kevin, not that, that was a difficult task. She sighed and decided to try again. 

“Why don’t we go sit down… in an eating place… to eat food, together,” Erin tried.

“Sure thing, Boss. It’s a date.”

Erin giggled. Erin actually giggled before turning quickly to Abby and mouthing date, at least 4 times. She’d done it, after 3 whole years of, admittedly awful, flirting she had finally gotten Kevin to go on a date with her. Abby was shaking her head and she couldn’t understand why.

“Hey, Abby?”

“No, Erin, I’m not going to secretly follow you there and take photographs so you have proof this actually happened.”

“I was not going to ask that Abby! I’d never say that.”

“College.”

“Fine! It happened that one time, but I learnt my lesson when you ended up with that restraining order.”

With that, Erin opened the slime green coloured door and banged it closed again when she was sitting down in the back. They were seated for five minutes before Abby realised something was amiss.

“Why aren’t we moving?”

“Wait, really? I thought we were,” Erin replied.

“No, we’re definitely not moving,” Abby countered.

“You pale-ass scientists really are dumb, we’re not moving and that’s because our crazy engineer ain’t here to drive us,” Patty called.

“Hey, you’re right where is Holtz?”

“Maybe she went to get food, she did say she was hungry,” Erin pipped up.

“… but she wouldn’t eat my sub.”

“Oh, you’re still here Kevin,” Abby stated glancing to her side.

“Sure am, Boss. I’ve been sitting right next to you the whole time.”

“We should put a bell on him or something,” Abby pondered.

“I know where I’d like to put a bell – “

“No, Erin. Just… No.”

“Now, if you crazy people have stopped arguing. Patty’s gonna drive because she’s cranky when she’s covered in ectoplasm.”

“Okay, Patty.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll drive – “

“No, Kevin,” the group chorused. 

 

When they arrived back at the firehouse and all had showered, Erin raced to her room so she could pick out an outfit for her date. With Kevin. Kevin. She was actually going on a date with their man hunk. But, what should she wear? She could choose one of her super sexy skirt suits. No, she didn’t want to give Kevin a heart attack. She should go for something a bit more conservative. She did have that long sleeved tweed dress that fell just above her ankle. It even had a super cute ruffled lace collar. This would be perfect, she could pair it with her nude pumps.

With, one last satisfied look in the mirror she headed outside. Before, realising that she had forgotten her date and headed back again. Kevin was nowhere to be seen, though. There was just one note, with the address of a restaurant. Their receptionist had actually put some thought into this, Erin was pleasantly surprised. She headed outside again.

Thirty minutes later Erin was standing outside some very fancy looking restaurant. How much did they pay Kevin again?

“Hey, Boss,” there was Kevin. He was wearing a suit. A suit! Erin would die happy… if this moment was her time to pass. 

“Oh, Kevin? You didn’t tell me you were bringing your grandmother for me to meet.”

Erin’s head snapped to the side. There standing next to Erin was a very attractive young blonde wearing a very inappropriate red dress. Wait… did she just say grandmother!?

“Sorry, what did you just say?”

“It’s lovely to meet you Mrs. Kevin’s Grandmother,” the girl yelled in her direction before turning to Kevin, “Is she not all there… up there? That started to happen to my grandad when he reached 90.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Oh, Kevin? You didn’t tell her about me! I’m Moonstar, Kevin’s girlfriend.” She turned back to Kevin again and added, “Am I making a good impression Kevin, do you think she likes me?”

“I think you’re making a great impression, honey.”

The couple turned to look at Erin, who looked like she wanted nothing more than a large weapon to murder them both with there and then. 

“Okay, so I’m going to go. Also, Kevin. I’m not your grandmother. We don’t even have the same accent.”

“You’re not?” Kevin looked a bit confused.

Erin waited a few seconds, hoping a vortex would appear that she could jump into. No such luck.

“Right, well, that’s my cue to leave. You two really do make the perfect couple.”

 

What was she thinking? Of course Kevin was never going to be interested in her. Who would be interested in the neurotic Ghost Girl, who was sacked from Columbia and wears skirt suits. Especially when they could have… Moonstar. Moonstar with her stupid dress and hair and face. Her stupid face. Tears were running down her face now and she pushed open the door to the firehouse – 

“Oh, Holtz. What are you do – “

“I’m leaving. I hope you had fun on your date.”

“Well, you could say it was fun if you class… Holtz? You’re leaving! What!” Erin was abruptly pulled out of her wallowing as she took in Holtz. Holtz carrying a large suitcase. Holtz wearing her special jacket she saves for long journeys. Holtz holding a plane ticket between her teeth. “What, you can’t leave, Holtz.”

“Can, and going to,” Holtz stated, voice hardened.

“I won’t let you leave,” Erin countered.  
“Make me.”

“Fine,” Erin launched herself at Holtz knocked her to the floor and pinned her hands down. “Now you can’t go anywhere.”

They both stared at each other for a few moments, each refused to break eye contact, before they burst into fits of laugher. Erin rolled off Holtz to lie next to her. They stared upwards, into space, each lost to their own thoughts.

“So, did our lovely receptionist satisfy your needs?”

“I can safely say that my needs were not satisfied, in fact they were unsatisfied… they were pre-satisfied. Whatever the opposite of satisfied is.”

“Oh, do tell, sweet, sweet Erin.”

“Well, sweet, sweet, Holtz, he turned up with his girlfriend and apparently I’m now Kevin’s grandmother.”

“What?!” Holtz is trying her best to suppress howls of laughter.

“I was flirting with Kevin for three years of my life and apparently he thought I was his grandmother!” Both women were in fits of giggles again, a different type of tear rolled down Erin’s cheeks. “Hello, Holtz, we haven’t meet before. I’m Mrs. Kevin’s Grandmother.”

“Why, hello, Mrs. Kevin’s Grandmother. I have to say, you don’t look a day over 105,” Holtz replied in a mock posh voice.

More laugher happened. 

“Oh, you’re too kind. I’m actually 140.”

They laughed for a while longer, until it slowly started to fade away into silence.

“Seriously though, Erin, you’re gorgeous and you 110% don’t look like you’re someone’s grandmother.”

“That’s not what Kevin thinks…”

“Forget, Kevin. Honestly, Erin, anyone would be lucky to date you.”

“That’s sweet, Holtz… but I haven’t even been asked out on a date in over three years now.”

“Really, Erin? Really!?”  
“What.”

“I’ve been trying to get you to go out on a date with me for the last three years!”

“What?”

“In fact, I tried to get you to go on one today.”

“Oh… was that… was that why you disappeared… and then why you were going to leave?”

There was silence.

Erin looked down at her hands and started to play with her nails, not quiet knowing what to say. She looked over to the girl lying beside her. The smart, goofy, completely beautiful girl. How hadn’t she noticed to how perfect she was before? Maybe…maybe because she was wasting her time chasing after someone who was never going to like her back. Holtz turned onto her side so she was facing away from Erin. 

“Don’t leave, Holtz.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Erin was almost whispering now and Holtz turned slightly so she was looking at Erin. “Will you go to dinner with me, tomorrow, as a date?”

“It’s okay Erin, I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m being serious, Holtz. I like you, a lot… I care about you… I love you. It just took almost losing you and being called someone’s grandmother, for me to realise it. God, that sounded so cheesy… the first part, not the second. That bit’s just sad - ”

“Okay.”

“Hmmm?”

“Okay, I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Great! I have the perfect skirt suit to wear, wait for your mind to be blown.”

Holtz started to giggle.

“What!?” 

“You’re just so Erin Gilbert… and that’s the best thing to be.”


End file.
